camp_java_role_playfandomcom-20200213-history
Baruna's Cabin
Baruna's Cabin Description Baruna's cabin gives the feeling like as if it were located on the beach, although it is nowhere near one. Any kind of beach activities somehow doesn't feel out of place if it's being done near this cabin. Even the air around this cabin smells like sea air. Inside the cabin, there's a room that only Baruna's children can enter, and in this room there's a super computer that monitors the movements of the sea currents all over the globe. Message from the Counselor and Lt. Counselor Residents Counselor * Lieutenant Counselor * Members # # # Not Year Round Campers # # # Bidadaris and Butos # # # Inactive # # # Up For Adoption # # # Former Members (left camp/died) # # # Camper's Photo Gallery Powers Offensive #Children of Baruna are able to control massive amounts of water to be used to douse their enemy and sweeping them away. Unfortunately their control over smaller amounts of water are not as good. This power works most effectively when they are near a huge water reservoir like rivers, lakes, water tanks, swimming pools, and of course, the sea itself. Defensive #Children of Baruna are able to call forth a wall of water to block enemy's attack, although this wall cannot stop the attack completely, but it will slow down the attack's speed considerably, giving the user a better chance of dodging it. Passive #Children of Baruna tend to have better stamina compared to other demigods. #The children of Baruna becomes considerably stronger and faster when they are wet, and more so if they are wet with sea water. #Sea creatures (including sea monsters) never attack the children of Baruna. #Children of Baruna are able to breathe under water, they can survive a very high fall as long as they land on water, and water pressure also doesn't bother them (they can go to the deepest parts of the sea, and even tsunamis can't bother them, if a wave of tsunami slam onto them, they will just feel it like as if it were just a strong gust of wind) #Children of Baruna have exellent sense of direction and coordinates while they are on/in the sea. Supplementary #The children of Baruna have some degree of control over sea creatures. The bigger the size or number of the creature the harder it is for the children of Baruna to control it. #The children of Baruna can literally walk and run freely on the sea floor, so they don't have to swim around, and they travel a lot faster when they walk over the sea floor. After completing 1 quest #Children of Baruna are able to form a medium size boat made of water than can be used for transporting them and their companions. After completing 2 quests #They can conjure a water dome to be used as an impregnable shield, but they won't be able to move around or retaliate to their enemy while being inside the dome. Although children of Baruna can stay inside the dome for quite a long time, since they can breathe inside water, they won't be able to sustain the dome for too long because it will drain their stamina. They can also get someone else inside the dome, but if the other person can not breathe under water, then they can not stay inside for long. After completing 3 quests #Children of Baruna are able to summon a medium size tsunami, even while they are in land (using subterranean water reservoir and moisture in the air), that will sweep across a considerably vast area, destroying everything in its path. (please do not use this power while in camp) Traits #Children of Baruna obviously will thrive working as professionals in the fields that have something to do with the sea (oceanographers, fishermen, etc.) #Children of Baruna are not easily enrage, they have nearly boundless patience, but once they got angry, things will get destroyed. #Children of Baruna are excellent in swimming, surfing, water polo, and other water based sports, and therefore they cannot compete in those kind of competitions while in camp, because they will obviously win against the other campers in those competitions. #Children of Baruna can not get wet if they don't want to. #Children of Baruna prefer to take a bath right before they go to bed. Treaties # # # Category:Locations Category:Cabins